Konoha High Horseshoe
by ShafiraHatake
Summary: Naomi is a typical Christian farmgirl- horses, ranch, competitions, 4H. But now she has to attend her new school at a new town- Konoha High. Can she show her new friends what it means to have morals without losing herself to the boys? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own Naruto.**

Field Trips and Farm-Girls

I shivered in the cool morning air.

"Damn, why do we have to go to this dang field trip thingamerbob?" I muttered. Several of my classmates chuckled. I recently moved here, and my obvious accent showed I still didn't fit in. I was surprisingly tall, for a girl. In fact, I was the tallest girl in our grade. I lived on a farm outside Konoha, but I still went to this private school in town. I am proud to say that I'm probably the only girl who knows a lick about cars. I have a Ford Four by Four pick-up truck. I usually get up this early to take care of my horses, but this is ridiculous.

"I had to get up early for this and pack!" Shikamaru complained. I shifted from foot to foot.

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference! Such as Shikamaru's _laziness_." I muttered. Neji snickered- I was the one true religious kid in our entire private highschool. Christian, for that matter. I shivered again, not enjoying the cold air.

"Here." Gaara shoved his hoodie at me. I blinked, but took it.

"O-kay?" I was confused. He rolled his eyes.

"Put it on, idiot." I quirked an eyebrow, but slid it on. _Oh my gosh this feels so much better!_ I smiled at the slightly sadomasochistic boy. Apparently Naruto had really helped him, but the guy had his moments.

"Thanks, Gaara!" I grinned and gave him a hug. He stiffened, then relaxed and hugged me back.

I didn't notice the smirk on his face or the glares he recieved from Neji.

"Not a problem, Naomi." He said smoothly, pulling back. I saw Ino and Sakura complaining about their bags being heavy. I froze, and glared at them.

"Well, if you don't want to carry them, then you don't have to have anything. Or, don't pack as much useless stuff!" I snarled at them. They rolled their eyes at me. I smiled coldly.

"Just don't get blood on my hoodie." Gaara muttered. Then, he smirked. "Actually, I don't care. Just not your blood..." He added with a wistful glance my way that I ignored.

Neji grabbed my wrist.

"Don't." I sighed, conceding.

"Fine. But don't expect me to sympathize." I stalked off. I sat down, and Gaara sat next to me.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" He smirked, knowing I couldn't refuse.

"Yes." Neji snarled. I blinked.

"Uhm. He asked me?" I asked. Gaara smirked at Neji, and he turned away with huff. I shrugged, but pulled out a book. Gaara watched me read for a while until I looked up at him.

"Hmm? Need anything?" I asked. He blushed, looking away.

"No." I nodded and turned back to my book. Gaara slowly looked back to me, and inched his head closer to mine. "What're you reading?" He asked. I smiled, and showed him the book- _Cassie_.

"It's a Western Classic. I wouldn't expect you to know it. My mom suggested it to me..." I turned back to my book, and leaned against Gaara without noticing. He smiled, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. That's when I realized what I was doing. I would have moved away, but I was still cold. I curled into him a litle bit, smiling.

"Comfortable?" Gaara teased.

"Mhm. I'm absurdly cold, today." I replied truthfully, my eyes closing. "And tired..."

"So, am I warm, then? A good pillow?" He smirked.

"Yes... And better than my _actual_ one!" I teased back. He chuckled, and smirked at Neji, who was watching him like a hawk with an angry expression. I didn't notice that I had fallen asleep on Gaara.

"Hey, Naomi." I blinked awake, looking up at Gaara.

"Hmm? Oh, hi!"He smirked.

"Turns out we came to a museum of natural history." I yawned, standing up.

Let's just say the tour was very, VERY boring.

I sighed, curling up with Gaara again on the bus home. I still hadn't warmed up- but I didn't notice that Gaara didn't seem to care. When we had to go home, I realized my dad had dropped me off today because he was taking my truck on his trip to Kiri. I groaned, facepalming myself. My mom was having a convention at the house this weekend and needed my parents car.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked, walking up behind me.

"Yeah. My dad went to Kiri for a month, borrowing my truck. My mom cant pick me up, 'cuz she's hosting this convention thing. So I have to walk seven miles to get home! Crud. And it's Friday. Yay~" I added sarcastically. "A whole weekend with strangers." Gaara smiled at me.

"Want a ride home?" He offered. I smiled at him.

"Sure. Is it just me, or are you super nice today?" I teased him. He smirked.

"Must be you." He noted as he led me over to a motorcycle.

"Nice bike. Harley Davidson, right? A Forty-Eight, I believe." Gaara looked at me in shock.

"You know what type of bike it is?" "Yeah... My dad taught me a lot of stuff. He basically taught me to be a tomboy." He smiled at me. We got to my house in no time.

"Thanks again- oh, hey, want your hoodie? Wait, I'll wash it for you!" I smiled at Gaara. "See you Monday?"

"Wait. Uhhh, what's your number?" I gave him a suspicious look.

"Why?" He smirked.

"You really want to be trapped with those strangers?" I gulped.

"No.." I gave him my number and he put it in his phone. He looked around.

"So, you live on a farm?" He muttered. I smirked.

"No freaking duh. But, anyways, yeah! What about it?" I asked.

"Nothing, really... Hey, my brother loves animals. You got any?" I laughed.

"'You got any?' Heck yeah, I do! Come on- they ought to be in the barn!" I ran easily over to the barn, Gaara following hesitantly. I opened the barn door, and walk in. I spotted a fluffy creature, and picked it up. I held out the kitten to Gaara. He stared at it as if it were a freakish thing. I pulled it back, and it crawled up to my shoulder.

"It's okay, Kit-Kat. Ignore the kitten-hater!" I smiled playfully at Gaara.

"Kit-Kat? Really?" I shrugged.

"She stole the Kit-Kat I was eating one day." He shook his head, amused by my simple explanation for her name. I walked over to a stall and reached in, scratching a horse's forehead. Gaara looked around absent-mindedly. "Hey, no! My hand is _not_ a treat, Pirate!" I snapped at a black horse who was trying to eat my hand. Gaara laughed lightly, and I whirled on him. "You think it's _funny_?" He nodded. I groaned, making him laugh more. I walked past him, grabbed a halter and lead-rope from the wall, and went back to Pirate. I slid his halter on, connected the rope, and guided him out of the stall. I smirked at Gaara, who was confused.

"Wait, why are you bringing him out?" Gaara asked. I snickered.

"He has to go out in the paddock." I brought said horse to a grassy field surrounded by an electric fence. I let the horse loose, and headed to the house.

"Want something to drink?" I offered. He shook his head. "Okay. Hey, Mom, I'll be in my room!" I called, leading him up. "Come on, I think I have a book series you might like!"

"Door open!" My mother called.

"Yeah, yeah." I responded, grabbing the rope that I used to get to my bedroom in the attic.

"You use a rope to get into your bedroom?" Gaara was annoyed.

"Nah, only I use this. I have a drop ladder for everybody else." I easily climbed the rope and released the ladder for him. I slid through the 'door' of my room, and helped Gaara up. He looked around my room in surprise. It was lined with multiple shelves full of books, notepads, sketchbooks, and pictures. I had a few of my drawings up on the wall along with some posters, and a few windows. I had my laptop on my desk, which was made of pine. My bed frame was also made of pine, and was rather like an old wooden wagon. He looked at my Mp3 player and dock, which were the only modern-looking things besides my laptop and alarm clock.

"Yeah, it's kind of... Old fashioned." I admitted. He glanced at a big poster/picture on my wall near my bed. It was of me and Pirate. We were behind my collection of trophies and ribbons from competitions.

"Woah... Is that you?" He nodded to another poster that my friend had made. I was doing barrel-racing with Star, another horse in the barn.

"Yeah, I've been competing in the equestrian world since I was pretty little. Part of my dresser is full of my ribbons and certificates."

"Do you have a good record? What level of competition do you do?" He seemed interested with my little library.

"I'd hope so, national level." I replied simply. "Anyways, I'd think you would like these books." I handed him a book- _Pendragon: Merchant of Death_. "It's fiction, but I thought... Nevermind. You'd probably like Louis L'Amore books." I walked over to a different shelf. "I have most of them right here..."

"You have quite the collection of books." Gaara mumbled. I shrugged.

"I'm an avid reader. I have not a lot of other things to do on the car rides to competition." I said simply. Just then, my phone rang. I smiled at his reaction to my ringtone.

"Uhhh... 'I must confess I feel like a monster'?" He asked as I opened the call.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?" I waited, then smiled. "Sure! I can go to the park... If I can get a ride. Wait, you and Neji'll pick me up? Thanks!" I closed my phone.

"So... I wonder what they'll think of me being over here?" Gaara said. I shrugged.

"Big deal. Most of my friends are guys- except for my 4H friends."

"4H?"

"Yeah... It's really funny, we're all a big family- we call each other's parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'." I grinned widely. We both heard the gravel crunching as a car pulled up. I looked out, and sighed.

"Looks like our 'guests' are arriving." I muttered, heading towards my 'door'. I grabbed the rope and slid down, while Gaara climbed down on the ladder. I walked to the door, him following as Neji and Hinata pulled up. We exited the house and I waved. Hinata smiled at me, while the guys glared at each other.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Neji asked coldly.

"He gave me a ride home." I said helpfully. Neji smiled at me.

"W-we could have done that..." Hinata stammered. I smiled at her.

"Oh, it's okay."

"U-uhm, I d-don't mean to impose, but our parents kind of kicked us o-out of the house tonight... So.. Uhm-"

"I'm staying at Lee's, so could Hinata stay here?" Neji interrupted.

"Lemme ask- Hey Mom! Can Hinata stay over? She got kicked out for the night!"

"Yeah!" Hinata giggled at the fact that I had just yelled, not bothering to walk back to the house.

"Yup!" Gaara tried to stop himself from laughing as Neji just shook his head.

"Naomi, can you go take care of the horses?" My mom yelled at me. I laughed.

"YEAH! Man, I love how I communicate with my parents." I laughed. "Sorry, I can't go to the park I guess."

"I-It's alright... W-would you m-mind if I watch you with the horses?" Hinata asked. I nodded, heading to the barn.

"Later, Naomi. I'm heading home." Gaara muttered, getting on his bike. I waved over my shoulder.

"See ya!" I called, then entered the barn. Neji didn't notice the kittens stalking his long hair until it was too late. They ambushed him, and started chewing on his hair as he fell into a pile of clean hay. Hinata and I started laughing our butts off. Neji glared up at us, then chuckled. I knelt down and helped pull the kittens off. I stood up, and helped him up. I went out into the paddock, and grabbed Pirate and Star. I brought them back to the barn, and put them into their respective stalls. I smiled at the Hyuugas.

"Either of you know how to brush a horse?"

"N-No..." "Not at all." I smirked.

"Oh, okay." I heard a fierce yipping and a dog came running in. It tackled me and started licking my face. I tried in vain to get the massive Newfoundland-Great Perinese hound off me. "Sammy! Get off of me! Ahh!" I laughed as the dog rolled over on the floor after deciding she had covered my face with enough dog slobber. "Heheh. Gross." I wiped the spit off of my face with a loose rag.

"You okay?" Neji asked, concern in his pupil-less white eyes. I nodded, and coughed lightly.

"Blechh. Yeah, I'm okay. Well, I did what needed to be done, I brought Star and Pirate in. Hinata, do you have your stuff?" She nodded. "Alright. Come on, let's go inside." She smiled, then paused.

"N-Neji-san, isn't Lee waiting for y-you?" He started, running out after saying "Oh." We collapsed with laughter.

"God, it's like he never even thought about that!" I snickered. We walked inside. I introduced Hinata to my mom.

"Hey, Mom. This is Hinata. Hinata, this is my mom." Hinata blushed slightly.

"H-Hello, m-ma'am." She managed to say. My mom sighed inpatiently.

"Hello, Hinata. Please, do what most of Naomi's 4H friends do- call me Mom. And, stuttering isn't fit for such a strong young lady. While you are here, if you stutter, start over again. Am I clear?" Hinata stared at her, then smiled slightly.

"Yes, m-mother... I mean, Yes, Mom." I stood there holding back my laughter as my mom drilled the rules of being her version of a 'lady' into Hinata's brain, and made her speak fluently. After about fifteen minutes, we escaped to my room, and fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh wow. Mom's awesome!" Hinata said.

"So, how long are you guys kicked out?" I asked. Hinata grew serious, but smiled.

"I can now talk without stuttering- this'll help. But, when my parents fight, we get kicked out. So, until they resolve whatever issue they have. I usually end up staying with Lee and Neji.." She trailed off.

"Oh, you poor girl! Having to stay with them! Oh, great job on not stuttering!" I added. Hinata laughed again.

"Lee isn't that bad..." I gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, he's worse at home." I smirked, laughing. "Well, I don't know when I have to go home, or even if I want to." Hinata admitted.

"Oh! Don't go back! I always wanted a sister!" We started laughing.

"Well, won't everyone be surprised when you come to school and don't stutter?" I smirked. We went downstairs to the living room, and played videogames until dinner.

"Hey, Mom." Hinata and I called at the same time. She looked up.

"Yes, girls?"

"Mom, Hinata's parents fight, and while that happens she's kicked out of the house until they resolve it. Can she stay with us whenever that happens, for as long as need be?" I asked.

"Of course. It'll be like I have a second daughter." We smiled. "Want me to get the bed frame out from the basement, and take out the pull-out matress form under my bed?" We nodded, and spent the next twenty minutes setting up Hinata's bed on the other side of my room.  
>"So, Hinata, you are now a farm-girl." I teased her. She laughed, then my phone went off. I picked it up- a text from Neji.<p>

_[Hey. Lee's having a party, you want to come?] _Hinata read over my shoulder.

_[Can't. No ride. But we both want to go.]_

_[I'll pick you up. Sneak out to the end of your driveway.]_

_[Seriously?]_

_[Be there in a few minutes.]_ I grinned at Hinata.

"Party time." We whispered.

**A/N: SO... let's see, where to start? Well, I do have experience with Equestrian stuff(horse stuff), so most of the names/items/random stuff is technically correct. I also am using actual horses that belong to a good friend of mine, as well as the kitten Kit-Kat(different person though). Sammy the Newfie-Perinese is my dog. I wanted to try a high-school type story, and I always thought it would be fun to have a farm-girl in the Naruto world. Uhm, the books I mentioned ARE real. I've read them, and enjoy the Pendragon series. I haven't tried many Louis L'Amore books but my family enjoys them, so. Oh, in case anyone is wondering what Naomi looks like, Naomi has violet eyes with red hair. She has blonde tips though.(her hair is naturally like that) Tan skin, relatively tall, but shorter than Gaara. Her momis like an older version of her. Me and my friends do the whole 'each others parents are called mom and dad' thing too.**

**Read and Review! Please and thank you! If you don't like, don't read.**

**Okay, bye!**

**~ShafiraHatake**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still don't own Naruto, or any music mentioned in my stories.**

**GOMENASAI! I haven't uploaded in forever... Sorry!**

**WARNING! This chapter contains a religious view in it, a lecture about the effects of Alchohol, underage drinking, use of weapons as intimidation... So, sorry if it offends you. Warning you now.**

As is my nature, I was willing to give the party a try.

"Alright, I'll go ask my mom if I can go." I told Hinata. She blinked.

"But- then what's the point of sneaking out?" She asked.

"None. That way we wont get in trouble!" I explained, going down to the living room where all the guests were hanging out. "Hey, Mom!" I called.

"Yeah, Naomi?" She asked, not looking away from her card game.

"I was invited to a party. Can I go?"

"Well, what are you going to be doing?" She asked sternly.

"I honestly have no idea, but the Hyuuga's'll be there." I smiled at her. "If they start do something bad, I'll quit. If there is anything, illegal, I wont do it... Unless it involves fireworks, or we do it as a family." I winked at her jokingly. "If I feel that I'm unsafe, I'll get a ride home. Hinata's going with or without me- Neji's coming to pick us up." I added.

"Well, I can trust you with that." My mom smiled. "Go ahead and go." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom!" I called, running out. Hinata smiled at me.

"I-I texted Neji... He'll m-meet us up here." I nodded. Pretty soon Neji showed up.

"You asked permission to go to a party?" Neji asked in slight disbelief as we got in the car.

"You bet!" I grinned at him, buckling up. We got to Lee's house in no time. He grinned at us in a rather weird way. I leaned closer to Neji. "Is he drunk, or something?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, ish whyyy we throw theeshh parrrrtiesh! Danshing derty and getting drunk." Lee slurred, winking at me. I stiffened.

"Well, dont expect me to join in." I said coldly, surprising my peers- even Hinata.

"What?" Sakura asked in a haze. I glared at her coldly.

"Do you know the short-term and long-term effects of alchohol on the human body?" She shook her head.

**((((- Warning, lecture! If you don't want to read about the effects of alchohol, skip this paragraph! -))))**

"'When a person drinks alcohol, the alcohol is absorbed by the stomach, enters the bloodstream, and goes to all the tissues. The effects of alcohol are dependent on a variety of factors, including a person's size, weight, age, and sex, as well as the amount of food and alcohol consumed. The disinhibiting effect of alcohol is one of the main reasons it is used in so many social situations. Other effects of moderate alcohol intake include dizziness and talkativeness; the immediate effects of a larger amount of alcohol include slurred speech, disturbed sleep, nausea, and vomiting. Alcohol, even at low doses, significantly impairs the judgment and coordination required to drive a car safely. Low to moderate doses of alcohol can also increase the incidence of a variety of aggressive acts, including domestic violence and child abuse. Hangovers are another possible effect after large amounts of alcohol are consumed; a hangover consists of headache, nausea, thirst, dizziness, and fatigue.**' That's just short-term. Long-term are: 'Prolonged, heavy use of alcohol can lead to addiction (alcoholism). Sudden cessation of long term, extensive alcohol intake is likely to produce withdrawal symptoms, including severe anxiety, tremors, hallucinations and convulsions. Long-term effects of consuming large quantities of alcohol, especially when combined with poor nutrition, can lead to permanent damage to vital organs such as the brain and liver. In addition, mothers who drink alcohol during pregnancy may give birth to infants with fetal alcohol syndrome. These infants may suffer from mental retardation and other irreversible physical abnormalities. In addition, research indicates that children of alcoholic parents are at greater risk than other children of becoming alcoholics**'. I recited the facts perfectly. I smirked at the faces of my peers. Nearly all of them were staring at me in complete shock and/or awe.

"Holy shit. You memorished all that and can reshite it on memory?" Naruto asked- yet another kid drunk. I glared at him.

"Are any of the school athletes here, and are they drinking?" I asked, making everyone think 'huh?'.

"Uhhh, everyone who is here is drinking except you..." Ino muttered. I smirked evilly.

"I'm sure the coaches would _love_ to know that their athletes are obviously well on their way to being drunks. In fact, I think I'll tell them that you all are in violation of the rules- no consumption of alchoholic beverages or taking any form of unneccesary medication." I said, turning on my heel and stalking out the door. I slammed it shut and walked to the sidewalk, trying to control my rage. I couldn't stop myself and sprinted to a nearby park. I rested against a tree, digging my fingers into my palms. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a few tears.

"You ran out of the party like the hounds of hell were after you." Gaara stated, walking over to me. I glared up at him. "What went wrong?"

"They were _drinking_." I shuddered at the last word.

"So? That's really typical, for minors to drink around here." I glared at him again.

"Do you drink?" I asked coldly.

"Not really. Occasionnally I let Naruto convince me to have a few with him-" His words were cut off as I slapped him. He stared at me in shock.

"Alchohol could kill you." I snarled. I stood up and started walking away. I paused and glared over my shoulder at him. "And I will not associate myself with drunken fools." I started to walk again until Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He stared into my eyes, a fierce expression on his face.

"Don't call them fools. And don't cut yourself off from people who only have a drink every few years like I do. Because you'll have absolutely no one." He said firmly. "Please. I- You make me so much better. Don't sever your ties with me."

"Don't drink, or do drugs." I said coolly.

"Deal." He smirked slightly, and kissed me for barely a second. "Sealed with a kiss." I chuckled.

"... I am so not going back there." I admitted freely.

"Need a ride home?" Gaara offered. I smirked.

"Twice in one day. Wow." I teased him.

"Well. Give the party one more chance, okay? I'll stay sober with you." He smirked evilly. "We'll be the responsible kids together!" I laughed softly.

"I don't think I can... I kind of lectured them.." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Good. They deserved it." Gaara assured me as we walked back. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll go- only if you swear you wont drink!" I gave him a serious look.

"Yes, _MOM_." Gaara joked. "Gosh, you really are the responsible kid around here."

"Heheh, uhm, about that... I actually asked permission to come.." I looked away from Gaara's incredulous look. I blushed slightly, then he started laughing. I grinned. I blanched as we approached Lee's house, and my steps faltered. Gaara watched me carefully.

"Naomi... It'll be okay." I sighed, swallowed, and nervously started up to the house. Gaara stayed next to me the entire time. We entered to loud, rambunctious, inappropriate music. All the guys gaped at me, as if they had never seen me before. I blinked, my face going emotionless.

"Woah, Naomi.. Didn't think you and Gaara would ever show up at the shame time before... Much leshh holding hansh!" Naruto winked at us. I gave him an emotionless stare, making him shudder slightly. I glanced around the room, and saw Hinata- surely drunk. Same with Neji. I gave a frustrated sigh. I turned to Gaara.

"I'm already regretting this decision..." I muttered. I brightened slightly. "Wait, be right back." I wove easily through my peers, heading towards Hinata. I stood in front of her, hands on my hips.

"Hinata. Up. Now." I ground out, my fury slowly building.

"Maaa, what?" Hinata mumbled. I froze, then tilted her face up with two fingers. Everyone was watching interested to see what I would do.

"On your feet. Now." I said sweetly, smiling at her.

"Why should I?" Hinata countered. I frowned, and grabbed her arm. I easily pulled her onto her feet. She cried out slightly, but I firmly held her in place.

"You happen to be staying at my house while your parents are kicking you out. I will let this pass, but I will _not_ tolerate any more drinking. I am going home _right now_. If you don't come with me now... Don't come back at all." I dropped her arm, but she swallowed nervously and followed me as I went to confront Neji. He smirked at me, then held out his keys. "Thank you. I'll bring your car back on Monday- you and Lee'll have to share a car." I turned and Hinata followed me as we left. Gaara trailed behind, snapping the door shut. I unlocked the car, and Hinata stumbled into the passenger seat. I smiled at Gaara.

"Interesting move... You have definately made a mark tonight. Lectures, threats, and rescuing Hinata from drowning herself in a bottle... Again, interesting. But," he grinned at me, even surprising me with a playful wink. "Crazy too." I scoffed.

"I _am_ crazy, by their standards." I added, looking back at the several people that had spilled out onto the front lawn. I smirked and gave a little wave. Gaara had to muffle his laughter as some waved back. I giggled, getting into Neji's car. I saw Neji standing in the doorway, smirking. I swallowed nervously. He blew me a kiss, and started to walk towards us. I looked away, my emotions fading as I started his car.

"See you later, Gaara." I said, pulling out. I looked in the mirror and saw him watching the car leave from the middle of the street. I turned my focus back to driving.

"T-Thanks, Naomi-san.." Hinata mumbled.

"Not a problem.. And at least you can speak straight. But, why?" I asked, somewhat surprised by her apology.

"E-Everyone was handing me bottles, and yelling at me if I tried to stop or refuse... Once, a guy even hit me for not drinking." Hinata mumbled. I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Then we'll not go to another party. Deal?"

"Definate deal." Hinata agreed. I chuckled, then turned on the radio. I changed the station to a country radio. 'Little White Church' by Little Big Town was playing. I smiled, and began singing along. Hinata listened in silence. We pulled up, and I turned off the car, and we walked up to the house. We went up to the room we were sharing.

"Naomi?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I replied, typing on my laptop.

"W-Why are you so strong?"

"Hmm?" I looked up.

"Y-You were able to resist... You stood up for y-yourself. T-that makes you strong, right?" I looked at the rafters, thoughtfully. I sighed and smiled, looking out the window.

**((((- Religious Lecture, skip if you don't want to read. -))))**

"_I_ am not strong- not when I am alone. But, when I stand with God, I am as strong as He is. I must trust Him with my heart.. And he has decreed that my heart must remain bound to him. That substances that were being so unjustly flung about at that unholy party were unhealthy, and unfit for me. For I am one of His sacred people- He forgives us for our stains and blemishes, and cleans us in the Blood of the Lamb. What was used to poison yourself would taint us. We must hold tight to the standards with what we've bound ourselves with. And I swore to be as pure in heart as I can until I am of legal age for those activities." I said. I gave her a firm stare. Unwavering, she held it.

"I-I will adhere to your standards, Naomi."

"Thank you, Hinata." I smiled at her, and closed my laptop. I went over to my bed, said my nightly prayer, and fell asleep.

I woke up when my phone went off. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked smoothly.

_"Hey, Naomi. Sorry if I woke you. And, sorry about last night- things got a little out of hand..."_ Neji muttered.

"A _little_?"

_"Okay, maybe a lot."_

"I'd agree with that." I smirked. Even though we couldn't see each other, I could tell he was smiling slightly. "So, why'd you call me, Neji?" I asked simply.

_"I wanted to apologize about last night.. And to ask you something." _I froze. _"Naomi. Would you come back over here? Guy-sensei is Lee's dad and he thinks that this was an unholy mess... He wants you to come and explain-"_

"It most definately was an unholy mess!" I snapped coldly. "And I will not deal with Guy-sensei on a weekend. Nor will I defend the actions you people made. Why would I protect you from punishments you brought upon yourself?" I snarled.

_"Naomi-"_

"Enough! I don't want to hear it. I don't want you to tell me why I should go around and protect you! You're a guy- Girls typically aren't the ones protecting guys. You two got yourselves in this mess, you get yourselves out of it!" I shut off the call, seething.

"Neji..." I growled, then got changed. After that, I ran outside and started my chores with a deep aggression. I leaned against the wall of the barn after an hour. _'Why does it make me so mad that he tried to use me? That... That he was just being another ignorant jerk! '_ I shook my head defiantly. _'He'll pay... I can't harm him... But, surpass him in gym? Oh, definately._' I grinned, and saddled up Star with glee. I led her out to where I had set up three barrels.

I held back Star, imagining the countdown, held back behind a gate.

_3...2...1... Go!_ I dug my heels into Star's side, and we shot through the course's design.I had seen Neji and Lee pull up out front and head towards me. I was glad I had only tied my braid loosely. I slid to a stop in front of the boys. My hair slid out of the braid, giving the appearence that my stop had been more forceful than it really was. I smirked at their shocked expressions.

"Need something, gentlemen?" I asked, completely relaxed.

"Naomi-chan, that was youthfully amazing!" I groaned at his word 'youthful'.

"Lee. I get enough of the whole 'youth' thing from Guy-sensei at school. I will not allow you to remain on my property if you continue to speak of it." I said, dismounting. I led Star over to the paddock, and took off her halter. I undid her saddle, and carried it back to the barn despite Lee's offer to carry it. I turned back to them, glaring.

"So, you two gentlemen have effectively ruined my Saturday morning. Hinata is still passed out from _your_ alchohol, I'm still in a fury about what you idiotic _drunks_ put on last night. And yet you have the nerve to stand in front of me, or to ask me to defend your decisions from punishment? _Ha!_ You both should leave before I make up my mind to sic my hounds on you!" I snarled before disappearing into the barn. I growled in anger, then grabbed a shotgun. I grabbed a box of rounds and walked out again. Neji and Lee stared in shock as I stood in front of them, loaded a shot, and aimed up. I took four rapid shots and lowered the weapon. I smirked at their frightened expressions. I had just sent a bullet whizzing past each ear. I grinned at them.

"Sorry. Had to get my anger out... And you two did your job excellently!" I put the gun away. When I came back out, Neji and Lee were long gone. I chuckled darkly, and returned to the house.

"Naomi, why was there gunshots? And then that car took off like they were doomed if they stayed." My mom asked as I went into the kitchen. I shrugged, grabbing an apple.

"They pissed me off. No worries, they didn't get hurt. They were only warning shots." I stated simply, taking a bite as I sat down. I turned on the television to the news for a few of the guests. "Anyone know what the weather's supposed to be?" I asked casually, continuing my consumption of the delicious apple.

"Hmm, nice. Clear sky, in the nineties." Someone reported.

"Thanks!" I called, and ran back up to my room. I grabbed a small backpack, shoved some a swimsuit, change of clothes, and a towel into it. I grabbed a water bottle in the kitchen, putting that in there too. "I'm going out on a trail ride, bye!" I yelled, finishing my apple.

"Bye!" Chorused several people. I slid a halter on Star, tied the lead rope on one side and clipped it to the other. I swung up on her back, and set out along the road. It was nice out- the sun felt warm on my back, wasn't to hot or too cold out... Overall, a perfect day. And the perfect way to spend it?

Swimming!

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? Was it too weird, or nonsensical? Sorry if it's kinda short... I had to add the shotgun part... I was listening to 'Gunpowder and Lead' by Miranda Lambert. If you can't tell, I always listen to music when I write! Uhm, my computer says this was fifteen pages long, so. **

****All the stuff in quote marks is shamelessly stolen from .com**

**Review ad I'll give you virtual waffles.**

**~ShafiraHatake**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! So, my other stories are more or less on hold for awhile. Sorry about the slight wait for this chapter, but I'm just going to work on this one. I'll try to update more often, but I have sports practice for a few hours each day and school. So... I'll try to upload fasterthan I used to! =] Alright.**

**Warnings: Uhm, slight OC, sadness, lies... Drama.. Yeah.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

Star cantered smoothly down the dirt road. I smiled as the trees rushed by, gently kicking her sides to kick up her speed a notch. As she raced along the road, I carefully steered her down to the river. We entered the trees, immediately dousing the surroundings in a shady green light. I felt my heart start to soar as Star leapt a fallen tree as we hurried through the trees. Her hooves nimbly placed themselves along a narrow deer path. I heard cries up ahead. I tugged at Star's reins, forcing the strong beast to halt. I sat, carefully listening as Star panted slightly. I made a snap decision, guiding Star forward in a soft trot. We approached both the river and the noise, Star's hooves '_clip-clop_'-ing along the ground. As the trees thinned, I was surprised. It was several kids. I backed up Star a few feet, then spurred her into a fast sprint. We came tearing out of the woods and splashed into the stream. Crossing it in a matter of seconds, I reined in Star and turned her around. I smiled apologetically at their water-spattered forms.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist going through the stream, I didn't realize that…" I trailed off as my eyes registered who it was. "Oh… Uhm, hi Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara.." I said their names in succession.

"Oh, hey Naomi!" Ino called, her flamboyant self. She moaned in self-pity; "You'd _never_ believe the hang-over I had this morning! It was like the world was ending. I swear, I took some pain medication, and I was sooooooo tempted to just take the whole bottle!" She continued to babble on and on as I blinked in surprise, glancing over at Gaara. He wore a barely noticeable smirk.

"Uhm.." I was startled and flustered.

"Hey, Naomi… I'm…. I'm sorry about earlier, alright?" Neji said kind of harshly. I assumed he must really not like the idea of admitting someone else is better than him, or he wasn't right.

"Yeah! If only you had some time, I would love to have another party so that you could go!" Lee added. I froze.

"What do you mean, 'If I had the time'?" I asked cautiously. Lee blinked.

"What? Gaara told us that you didn't do the drugs or the alcohol because you didn't have time to hide the hang-over or the high... He's right, isn't he?" Lee explained with a smile. I stared at him, shocked, and then looked at Gaara.

"No. He's… Not. Not right. Wrong. I don't do drugs or alcohol whether I have time to hide the effects or not." I corrected. Everyone stared at me.

"So, you don't do drugs? Period?" I shook my head no. "Freak!" Sakura snapped. I backed Star up. "You're so stupid! Why not? They're totally awesome!" Ino said. Everyone started to try and pressure me- well, except Naruto and Gaara. I shot them a quick glance, and then spurred Star into action. She raced past them, dashing out of the water and into the woods. We slowed to a slow walk through the woods. As soon as we reached the road, I heard someone call my name. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Naruto running towards me.

"Naomi, wait up!" He called.

"What," I asked sadly. "Are you going to yell at me too?"

"No! No, I'm not. Look, I apologize for them. I was hoping we can still be friends? And I'm pretty sure Gaara would like that too." He added, grinning hugely. Like always. I smiled at him.

"I'd like that too. I really would."

"Hey, Naruto! Why are you talking to the freak?" Sasuke sneered, appearing behind him. My eyes widened slightly, and Star jumped slightly. She bolted down the road, and I let her run.

Do you know what it feels like to be on the back of a thorough-bred horse when it bolts? As in, running for dear life? I highly doubt it. But anyways, we got back home in a matter of minutes. I Put Star in the stable, and ran up to my room. I grabbed the rope, pulling myself up. Hinata looked at me, her pale eyes wide.

"Ah, Naomi! W-what's wrong?" She asked, a familiar stutter appearing in her voice.

"Oh, not much. Did you know that everyone hates me because I abstain from illegal substances?" I asked sarcastically. "Sorry, I don't mean to take my anger out on you, Hinata." I added as surprise and hurt flashed across her pale face.

"Oh… Uhm… N-Naomi, I h-have something I have to t-tell you…" She stammered. I gave her a curious glance. "N-Neji just c-called. H-He said that if I d-didn't stay away f-from you that he'd get me d-disowned from the f-family…" She stuttered. I froze, my eyes widening at that statement.

"….So you're just going to get up and walk away from a friend because of a threat?" I asked. "Just because that friend isn't like the others... Wow... Neji is one cruel son of a gun." I said sadly, refusing to look at Hinata.

"N-Naomi, I-"

"No, Hinata. Just go. I'll be fine."

"B-But..."

"GO!" I screamed, finally looking at her. "Just go, and get away from me. Go make Neji happy. It's perfectly, fine. I'll be fine."

Hinata sighed. "Naomi…" She voiced softly. I turned away from her, looking out the window. It had started to rain. I sat down on the ledge of the window, watching as Hinata ran out to Neji's car with her bags. The rain drops distorted it slightly, but Hinata looked up at my window. Our eyes met for a moment, before she got into the passenger's seat.

"Naomi, what happened?" My mom asked; she had come up to my room without my noticing. I wanted so badly to go to her, to have her hold me as I cried and told her everything that had happened.

"Something that is my burden to bear. I'll deal with this in my way." I said. She nodded, and left my room. I sighed, and the tears I had been keeping restrained started to drip down my face. I turned and leapt into my bed. I buried my face in my pillow as I sobbed.

By dinner time, my eyes were red and dry from crying. I walked slowly to the table, and ate morosely. Suddenly, the door swung open. My father burst in, wet and happy.

"I'm home, my dear family!" He called. I stared at him. "Eh? Naomi, is something wrong? Has my little cowgirl been crying?" I shook my head, smiling weakly.

"Big girls don't cry, Pops." I said.

"Well, something happened and now that conference has been cancelled." He noted before going to find my mom. I sighed. _No, big girls do cry. But only when no one's looking._ I thought softly before going back to my room. I flopped down on my bed with a Bible, losing my self somewhere within the verses of Psalms, drifting into a light sleep.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I have a plot, and we're going along pretty well! So.**

**Read and Review, please! :D**

**~ ShafiraHatake**


End file.
